Direct Flight Liebe ohne Umwege und Hindernisse?
by darkness-midnight
Summary: KBOW "Ich will nicht schlafen gehen, zu groß ist die Angst, einzuschlafen und wie immer von Alpträumen gequält zu werden, nur um am nächsten Morgen erneut unter Tränen wieder aufzuwachen. Ich krieg Dich nicht aus meinem Kopf. Und dabei will ich doch"
1. Prolog

**Direct Flight - Flug ohne Umwege - Liebe ohne Umwege und Hindernisse...?  
Last Minute Flüge - Immer die richtige Entscheidung**

Prolog (basierend auf dem Lied von Silbermond "Durch die Nacht")

_Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken_

_Alles dreht sich nur um Dich_

_Ich (f)liege hier und zähl die Tage_

_Wie viele noch kommen, ich weiß es nicht_

Erneut lenkte ich meinen Besen in eine scharfe Wendung, umflog eine Wolke. Wie lange ich hier nun schon hoch oben in den Lüften schwebte, wusste ich nicht. Die Zeit vergaß ich beim Fliegen schnell, doch diesmal war es ein anderes Gefühl.

Normalerweise ging es mir um die Tatsache zu fliegen, ich mache mir keine Gedanken, wie lange ich fliege. Ich fliege einfach. Lies meinem Besen, genau wie meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen freien Lauf. Und wenn ich genug hatte, setzte ich zur Landung an. In dem Moment war mir die Zeit egal. Doch jetzt, da war es anders. Nun ging es mir darum, einen Zeitvertreib zu haben, ich wollte die Zeit möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen. Klar, dass ich da ständig auf die Uhr schaute. Doch trotzdem nahm ich es nicht wirklich wahr. Ich konnte noch so oft zur Uhr schauen, ich würde es nicht registrieren. Meine Gedanken waren woanders. In Wirklichkeit wusste ich selbst nicht, wo sie momentan herumschwirrten. Ich konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Obwohl ich mit gerade in diesen Tagen mehr Gedanken über die Zeit machen sollte. Jetzt, wo ich, -wir- nur noch so wenig Zeit hatten... Wo der Termin steht, an dem du gehst...

_Was hast Du mit mir gemacht_

_Warum tust Du mir das an_

_Was soll ich noch ändern_

_Ich komm nie wieder bei dir an_

Wie kann ich mich nur so an Dich festklammern... Wie kann kann ich nur so stark für Dich empfinden... was hast Du mir mir gemacht, dass ich scheinbar nicht mehr ohne Dich leben kann... Es ist beschlossene Sache und doch...

_Warum tust Du mir das an_

Als Du die Zusage bekommen hast... Es fällt mir schwer, es zuzugeben. Doch ich wünschte, sie hätten Dir abgesagt. Verfluche mich für diesen Gedanken. Ich sollte mich für Dich freuen... Mit dir freuen... Doch ich will Dich nicht verlieren...

_Was soll ich noch ändern_

Ich kann nichts tun... Habe Dich verloren...

_Ich komm nie wieder bei Dir an..._

Und mit Dich... auch mich...

_Ich will weg von hier_

_Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf_

_Das mit dir hört nicht auf_

_Sag mir, wann hört das auf_

Verzweifelt leite ich die Landung ein. Habe das Gefühl, hier oben in den endlosen Weiten des unendlichen Himmels verliere ich mich noch mehr. Also setze ich meinen Weg, langsam zum Schloss hoch, zu Fuß fort. Und doch nehmen auch hier meine Gedanken an Dich kein Ende. Bin verzweifelt, weiß nicht mehr weiter...

_Was soll ich noch tun..._

Der Schmerz zerfrisst mich...

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

Hab keine Ahnung was Du mit mir machst

_Ich krieg Dich nicht aus meinem Kopf_

_Und dabei will ich doch_

Weiter stapfe ich durch die sternenklare Nacht. Doch der Weg scheint immer länger zu werden, kein Ziel in Sicht.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

_Ich krieg Dich nicht aus meinem Kopf_

_Und dabei muss ich doch_

Auf den Weg achtete ich nicht mehr, meine Füße setzten sich schon automatisch, fast monoton voreinander, ohne dass der genaue Befehl von mir kam. Ich blickte in den sternklaren Himmel, betrachtete den vollkommenen Mond. Eigentlich genoss ich diesen Blick. Es kam immer diese freie Gefühl bei mir auf, nicht in Gefangenschaft zu leben... Doch heute... Es wäre schöner, wenn du bei mir gewesen wärst... Ohne Dich fühlte ich mich wieder gefangen, ein komisches Gefühl durchzog meinen Körper...

Ich will nicht schlafen gehen, zu groß ist die Angst, einzuschlafen und wie immer von Alpträumen gequält zu werden, nur um am nächsten Morgen erneut unter Tränen wieder aufzuwachen.

_Ich krieg Dich nicht aus meinem Kopf_

_Und dabei will ich doch_

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. War körperlich wie ebenso seelisch ausgelaugt und fertig, hatte nicht mehr die Nerven, weiter zu gehen. Ich setzte mich an einen nahen Baum, lehnte mich an den rauhen Stamm, schloss die Augen und lauschte... Die letzten Vögel sagten sich gegenseitig Gute Nacht, die Grillen zierpten, der Wind brachte die Äste und Blätter über mir zum Rascheln. Und dann vernahm ich nur noch ein sanftes, beruhigendes Geräusch, Schwärze um mich herum.

Prolog Ende


	2. Vorahnungen und Veränderungen

**Kapitel I - Vorahnungen und Veränderungen**

_(A/N: Vorweg: Katie Bell und Oliver Wood sind nun schon seid einiger Zeit endlcih ein Paar (fast die halbe Welt hat jahrelang darauf gewartet...), sowie scheint auch zwischen Fred und Angelina etwas zu laufen. Auch wenn es nie wirklich offieziell wurde, scheint es allen natürlich klar, dass sie zusammen sind, wenn ihr versteht.. lach So, jetzt aber viel Spaß)  
_

Aus der Sicht Katie Bells (KPOV)

„Reichst du mir mal bitte die Kartoffeln, Katie?" Die Stimmung beim Mittagessen war wieder recht ausgelassen, Fred und Angelina sind wohl auch zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ewiges Anzicken nicht das Wahre sein kann. „Danke", Oliver verschaffte sich wieder Gehör, „heute Abend um 18 Uhr Training, ok? Und dann-" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Professor McGonnagal trat hastig auf uns zu und unterbrach ihn. „Wood! Tut mir Leid, ich muss Sie stören, Sie haben Besuch!", sie zeigte auf zwei ältere Herren, die am Eingang standen und hin und wieder ein Wort wechselten. Während Oliver sich bei uns entschuldigte und verblüfft aufstand, um unter vielen neugierigen Gesichtern mit Gonni zu den unerwarteten Gästen ging, breitete sich in mir ein komisches Gefühl aus. Ich wusste, es kamen einige Veränderungen auf uns zu.

Olli ließ sich in der Mittagspause nicht mehr bei uns blicken. Wir dachten uns nichts weiter dabei, doch als er auch nach der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde nicht zu entdecken war, machte ich mir irgendwie Sorgen. Diese legten sich auch nicht, als McGonnagal zu uns kam und mitteilte, dass das Training heute Abend nicht stattfinden würde. Komisch, das war so gar nicht seine Art. Normalerweise würde er nie auf die Idee kommen, ein Training abzusagen, und wenn, dann dies wenigstens selbst zu tun, und nicht durch andere... Also ging ich wieder beunruhigt in meine nächste Unterrichtsstunde. Zaubertränke standen auf dem Plan. Auf Snape hatte ich nun überhaupt keine Lust... Doch er hatte gerade heute mich auf dem Kieker. „Miss Bell, seien Sie so gütig, und erzählen uns, wie der Trank aussehen sollte, wenn er gut gebraut wurde... Und nicht so, wie bei Ihnen." Ich brachte nur Gestottere heraus. Na toll...

Mit der Hoffnung, was Neues von Oliver zu hören, ging ich in die große Pause. An unserem Stammplatz im Gang traf ich auf die anderen. Sie hatten Informationen.  
„Hey Süße, und was sagst du?", begrüßte mich Angelina. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wozu?" Meine Freunde schauten sich an. „Ähh... Zu den Neuigkeiten...?"  
„Welche Neuigkeiten?"  
„Das Oliver bei Puddlemere United unter Vertrag steht?!"  
. . . Stopp. Das war zu schnell. Ich hab da was falsch verstanden. Bitte noch einmal. Langsam. Er steht was...?! Das darf nicht wahr sein... Das konnte nicht wahr sein... Wieso hatte er denn...? Was..?  
Erst die weiteren Stimmen, das laute Getuschel und die Blicke, die mir von anderen Schülern zugeworfen wurden, holten mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Scheinbar wussten alle, - jeder in der gesamten Schule schon Bescheid! Nur mir, der kleinen Freundin des großen Superstars hat niemand etwas gesagt. Mein achso-schöner Freund hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten mir Bescheid zu geben. Ich verlangte ja noch nicht einmal das ich die Erste war, die es erfuhr, nein... Aber als Letzte?! Und dann noch nicht einmal persönlich von ihm, sondern über Dritte?! Das war ja mal wieder so typisch!  
Jetzt verstand ich auch, weshalb mich im Unterricht ständig jemand anstarrte. Weshalb die Lehrer gerade heute ständig mich dran nahmen. Sie wollten wissen, wie ich reagierte, was ich dazu sagte. Das ich nicht lache... Halt, stopp, nicht in Sarkasmus und Ironie verfallen, Katie, nein...  
„Katie? Bist du noch da?" Ich starrte Fred an. Und ich schien sehr... geschockt auszusehen. So wie er die Stirn runzelte... Das war zu viel. Genug. Ich musste hier weg. Sofort.  
Gerade brachte ich noch ein mühsames, ersticktes „Entschuldigt" hervor, da stürzte ich auch schon den Gang entlang, blieb an einer Ecke hingen, rempelte Leute an, stieß gegen Bänke und stürmte die Treppe zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Da habt ihr, was ihr wollt, dachte ich enttäuscht. Da habt ihr euer Drama, das Paar, das von allen ständig belächelt wurde; der so hohe Quiddtichstar Oliver Wood spielt nur mit seiner kleinen, ach-so-unwichtigen Freundin Katie Bell. Und jetzt ist es endlich vorbei. Olivers Fanclub saß bestimmt schon wieder beisammen und schmiedete neue Pläne, wie sie dazu kamen, ein Date mit ihm zu bekommen. Gleich morgen würden sie erneut das Betteln anfangen. Ich hatte genug. Mit einem lauten Schluchzer übersprang ich die letzten drei Stufen auf einmal und stürzte an gierig dreinblickenden Mädchen vorbei, in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als ich dann endlich nach, wie mir schien, endloser Zeit und tausenden von neugierigen Blicken, in meinem Schlafsaal war, schnappte ich mir meinen Besen und flog durch das Fenster hinaus in den klaren Abendhimmel.

Unterdessen traf Oliver wieder bei den anderen ein. „Hey, Olli, gratuliere, total klasse!" George klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, Fred tat es ihm gleich, Angelina und Leesh drückten ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Super! Und, was sagt die Gonni dazu?"  
„Später Leute. Tut mir Leid, ich bin jetzt noch zu aufgekratzt. Wo ist Kates? Noch im Unterricht?", er schaute sich fragend um. Als er die Mienen der anderen sah, runzelte er die Stirn. „Ihr habt es ihr doch hoffentlich noch nicht gesagt, oder?" Sein Blick sah flehend aus. Doch die Gesichter seiner Freunde sprachen Bände, so erkannte die Antwort innerhalb weniger Sekunden.  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Die ganze Schule redet davon, wie soll sie es da nicht mitbekommen?", erwähnte Fred, bevor Wood irgendetwas erwähnen konnte. Dieser schaute nun fast genauso schockiert drein, wie zuvor ich. Er ließ sich verzweifelt auf dem Fenstervorsprung nieder. „Scheiße", murmelte er. Unsere Freunde tauschten entsetze Blicke. „Olli... jetzt sag nicht, du hast zuvor noch nicht mit ihr darüber geredet...?!"  
„Doch, verdammt! Also, nein... Nicht mit ihr! Nur ihr, die Gonni und Dumbledore wussten davon! Ich wusste erstens nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, noch wie ich es ihr erklären sollte. Ich... hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass so schnell jemand kommt..." Er stöhnte. „Scheiße verdammt! Na, jetzt weißt du, wie sie reagiert. Jetzt ist ihr Verhalten auch mehr als verständlich. Obwohl... Sie hat vielleicht etwas übertrieben. War sehr geschockt und ist sofort gegangen-"  
„Gegangen?! Sie ist die Gänge entlang gestürzt, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her!", fiel Angelina ihrem Freund ins Wort.  
„Angi, bitte. Ein wenig rücksichtsvoller!", er warf einen besorgten Blick zu Oliver.  
„Ach kommt! In zehn Minuten gibt es Essen, da wird sie wieder sein... Lasst sie bis dahin noch in Ruhe.", erwiderte George.

Oliver Woods Sicht (OPOV)

Doch dem war nicht so. Als wir in die Große Halle traten schweifte mein Blick sofort Richtung Tisch. Nur freie Plätze. Einen Moment lang hatte ich das Gefühl, als wenn mein Herz aussetzen würde. Ich hatte fest daran geglaubt, noch nicht mal nur gehofft, nein, ich war mir fast _sicher_, dass sie hier schon gelangweilt säße, nur um dann auf mich zuzukommen, sich für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden entschuldigen und mir dann mit einem zärtlichen Kuss gratulieren würde. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass sie wenigstens kurz einmal auftauchen würde; ihr Hunger größer wäre als dass sie lieber auf einen Mahlzeit verzichten würde... Scheinbar hatte ich mich geirrt. Ich war ihr anscheinend doch nicht so wichtig.  
Bevor ich noch weiter in Selbstmitleid verfallen konnte, wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Hey, Alter, komm, wo bleibst du?!"Fred und die anderen hatten sich bereits schon an unserem Stammplatz niedergelassen. Seufzend nahm ich Platz. Während die Jungs sich sogleich auf das Essen stürzten, bemerkten Angelina und Alicia meine scheinbar nicht unverkennbare Sorgen. Angie legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie wird schon gleich kommen. Gib ihr erst noch ein wenig Zeit, du weißt doch, dass Mädchen allgemein sensibler sind und sich gleich immer die großen Sorgen machen.", dabei warf sie einen Blick zu Fred. Ich lachte in mich hinein. Vor knapp 24 Stunden war ich es noch, der ihr diesen Tipp gab. Nun schienen die Rollen getauscht worden zu sein.  
„Danke", flüsterte ich ihr zu, und versuchte mich auf mein Essen zu konzentrieren. Und doch bekam ich in der nächsten Stunde keinen einzigen Bissen hinunter. Ein zusätzlicher Faktor, der mich davon abhielt, waren all die Schüler, die hin und wieder heimlich einen Blick zu mir rüberwarfen. Ich seufzte. Wie hart war doch das Leben als „Star".

Als Katie jedoch auch in der gesamten Zeit des Abendessens und auch in der Übergangspause noch nicht aufgetaucht war, hatte ich genug. Kurzerhand überredete ich die Zwillinge dazu, Harry die Karte der Rumtreiber abzuknüpfen. Statt in den Unterricht zu gehen, organisierte ich einen Suchtrupp.  
„Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist sie nicht."  
„Im Bad auch nicht."  
„Und-", Leesh wollte gerade neu ansetzen, da wurde unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Fred gelenkt, der aufgeregt die Treppe hinunter stürzte. „Im Schlafsaal ist ein Fenster auf!"  
„Ihr Besen!" Wie auf Kommando stürzten wir nach oben. Ein schneller Blick von Angelina genügte. „Nicht da"  
„Scheiße!" Verzweifelt ließ ich mich auf Katies Bett sinken. Dabei übermannte mich auf einmal die Tatsache, das echte Wissen, dass sie wirklcih verschwunden war. Ihr Geruch, der von der Bettwäsche auf der ich saß ausging, machte das Ganze nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Völlig mit den Nerven fertig ließ ich meinen Kopf in meine, auf die Knie aufgestützten Arme, sinken. _Wie konnte das nur passieren...?_

So, das war's erstmal wieder von mir.  
Ich bin recht stolz auf mich, habe ich es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ein Kapitel hochzuladen, noch dazu obwohl ich nicht wirklcih wusste, wie ich anfangen soll.. lach Naja, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht.. Freu mich auf eure Meinungen, bitte hinterlasst doch wenigstens ein kleines "Es hat mir (nicht) gefallen..." o.Ä. Das würde mir schon weiterhelfen  
Vielen Dank für's Lesen, bis hoffentlich bald,  
LG


	3. Ich wusste nicht,

Kapitel 2 – Ich wusste nicht,... Von Missverständnissen und Versöhnungsversuchen

KPOV

_Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken_

_Alles dreht sich nur um Dich_

_Ich (f)liege hier und zähl die Tage_

_Wie viele noch kommen, ich weiß es nicht_

Erneut lenkte ich meinen Besen in eine scharfe Wendung, umflog eine Wolke. Wie lange ich hier nun schon hoch oben in den Lüften schwebte, wusste ich nicht. Die Zeit vergaß ich beim Fliegen schnell, doch diesmal war es ein anderes Gefühl.

Normalerweise ging es mir um die Tatsache zu fliegen, ich mache mir keine Gedanken, wie lange ich fliege. Ich fliege einfach. Lies meinem Besen, genau wie meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen freien Lauf. Und wenn ich genug hatte, setzte ich zur Landung an. In dem Moment war mir die Zeit egal. Doch jetzt, da war es anders. Nun ging es mir darum, einen Zeitvertreib zu haben, ich wollte die Zeit möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen. Klar, dass ich da ständig auf die Uhr schaute. Doch trotzdem nahm ich es nicht wirklich wahr. Ich konnte noch so oft zur Uhr schauen, ich würde es nicht registrieren. Meine Gedanken waren woanders. In Wirklichkeit wusste ich selbst nicht, wo sie momentan herumschwirrten. Ich konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Obwohl ich mit gerade in diesen Tagen mehr Gedanken über die Zeit machen sollte. Jetzt, wo ich, -wir- nur noch so wenig Zeit hatten... Wo der Termin steht, an dem du gehst...

_Was hast Du mit mir gemacht_

_Warum tust Du mir das an_

_Was soll ich noch ändern_

_Ich komm nie wieder bei dir an_

Wie kann ich mich nur so an Dich festklammern... Wie kann kann ich nur so stark für Dich empfinden... was hast Du mir mir gemacht, dass ich scheinbar nicht mehr ohne Dich leben kann... Es ist beschlossene Sache und doch...

Warum tust Du mir das an

Als Du die Zusage bekommen hast... Es fällt mir schwer, es zuzugeben. Doch ich wünschte, sie hätten Dir abgesagt. Verfluche mich für diesen Gedanken. Ich sollte mich für Dich freuen... Mit dir freuen... Doch ich will Dich nicht verlieren...

Was soll ich noch ändern

Ich kann nichts tun... Habe Dich verloren...

Ich komm nie wieder bei Dir an...

Und mit Dich... auch mich...

_Ich will weg von hier_

_Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf_

_Das mit dir hört nicht auf_

_Sag mir, wann hört das auf_

Verzweifelt leite ich die Landung ein. Habe das Gefühl, hier oben in den endlosen Weiten des unendlichen Himmels verliere ich mich noch mehr. Also setze ich meinen Weg, langsam zum Schloss hoch, zu Fuß fort. Und doch nehmen auch hier meine Gedanken an Dich kein Ende. Bin verzweifelt, weiß nicht mehr weiter...

Was soll ich noch tun...

Der Schmerz zerfrisst mich...

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Hab keine Ahnung was Du mit mir machst_

_Ich krieg Dich nicht aus meinem Kopf_

_Und dabei will ich doch_

Weiter stapfe ich durch die sternenklare Nacht. Doch der Weg scheint immer länger zu werden, kein Ziel in Sicht.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

_Ich krieg Dich nicht aus meinem Kopf _

_Und dabei muss ich doch_

Auf den Weg achtete ich nicht mehr, meine Füße setzten sich schon automatisch, fast monoton voreinander, ohne dass der genaue Befehl von mir kam. Ich blickte in den sternklaren Himmel, betrachtete den vollkommenen Mond. Eigentlich genoss ich diesen Blick. Es kam immer diese freie Gefühl bei mir auf, nicht in Gefangenschaft zu leben... Doch heute... Es wäre schöner, wenn du bei mir gewesen wärst... Ohne Dich fühlte ich mich wieder gefangen, ein komisches Gefühl durchzog meinen Körper...

Ich will nicht schlafen gehen, zu groß ist die Angst, einzuschlafen und wie immer von Alpträumen gequält zu werden, nur um am nächsten Morgen erneut unter Tränen wieder aufzuwachen.

_Ich krieg Dich nicht aus meinem Kopf _

_Und dabei will ich doch_

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. War körperlich wie ebenso seelisch ausgelaugt und fertig, hatte nicht mehr die Nerven, weiter zu gehen. Ich setzte mich an einen nahen Baum, lehnte mich an den rauhen Stamm, schloss die Augen und lauschte... Die letzten Vögel sagten sich gegenseitig Gute Nacht, die Grillen zierpten, der Wind brachte die Äste und Blätter über mir zum Rascheln. Und dann vernahm ich nur noch ein sanftes, beruhigendes Geräusch, Schwärze um mich herum.

. . .

Als ich so langsam wach wurde, spürte ich zuerst die weichen Kissen, in denen ich lag. Hatte ich nur geträumt? Wo war der feuchte Boden geblieben, der Baumstamm? Als ich blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, erhielt ich meine Antwort. Ich starrte an eine weiße Decke. Allein dieses Bild genügte. Ich seufzte auf. Hatte ich in einem Quidditchspiel etwa wieder einen Klatscher abbekommen, alles nur geträumt und befand mich im Krankenflügel...?

Gerade wollte ich mich ein wenig drehen, damit ich freiere Sicht hatte, da bemerkte ich, dass irgendetwas Schweres auf meinen Beinen lag. Mühsam hievte ich mich auf und erschrak. Ich konnte gerade noch einen Schrei des Erstaunens unterdrücken. Denn ich blickte mitten in ein schlafendes Gesicht. Als ich realisierte, _wer_ da lag stöhnte ich auf.

Ich hatte nicht geträumt. So viel stand fest. Zögerlich und vorsichtig versuchte ich meine Beine unter Olivers Kopf wegzuziehen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich mich unbemerkt aus dem Bett schleichen könnte. Auf eine Auseinandersetzung hatte ich jetzt nicht die geringste Lust. Doch wie es das Schicksal so mit mir wollte, schlug Wood mit einem Seufzer die Augen auf. Als unsere Blicke sich trafen, wich ich dem Seinen schnell aus. Er richtete sich langsam auf.

Ich wusste nicht, was er die letzten Tage durchmachen musste.

Ich wusste nicht, welche Gespräche er mit unserem Team geführt hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, dass Angelina ihm gestern die Leviten gelesen hatte.

Ich wusste auch nicht, dass er sich nur mühsam überzeugen ließ, hier aufzutauchen; und selbst nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte.

Wusste nicht, wie es momentan in seinen Gedanken aussah...

[Flashback]

_Es war schon spät abends, als sich mit einem leisen Klicken die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor öffnete und Angelina und Alicia eintraten. Sie machten einen ernsten aber ruhigen Eindruck – zumindest schien es anfangs so. _

_Als Fred und George von ihren Sesseln aufsprangen und auf die beiden zustürzten konnte sie ihre Fassade nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Alicia warf sich in Georges Arme und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, Angelina – ein wenig gefasster – ließ sich zitternd auf die Couch nieder. _

_Sie seufzte einmal, um dann tief Luft zu holen, Oliver böse zuzuwerfen und ihn dann anzuschnauzen: „Wegen dir, Mr. Wood, liegt deine Freundin (sie betonte das Wort absichtlich) jetzt im Krankenflügel. Doch was machst du?! Du hast bis jetzt noch nicht einmal deinen Ar... Allerwertesten in die Richtung bewegt! Noch nicht mal nachgefragt, wie es ihr geht, hast du! Stattdessen hockst du hier schon seit Stunden herum und brütest vor dich hin... - wahrscheinlich planst du schon wieder neue Strategien! Hast ja sowieso immer nur Quidditch im Kopf!"_

_Wäre ihr nicht die Luft ausgegangen, würde sie noch weiter toben. Fred nutzte die Gelegenheit. „Angie, beruhig' dich. Olli hat das bestimmt nicht... extra gemacht... Lass ihm ein wenig Zeit." _

„_Zeit?! Meinst du nicht, dass ein Tag genug Zeit ist, um nach seiner Freundin – dem Menschen, dem einen am wichtigsten ist – zu sehen? Genug Zeit, um wenigstens nachzufragen?!"_

_Fred schaute sie ratlos an, nicht im Stande, irgendetwas daraufhin zu erwidern._

_George schaltete sich ein, die noch immer schluchzende Alicia im Arm: „Wie geht's ihr denn jetzt?" _

_Angelina schnaubte nur und schaute Wood provozierend an, ehe sie sich Fragendem zuwandte: „Du solltest nicht derjenige sein, der fragt George..."_

_Sie lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Nicht sonderlich gut, aber auch nicht so schlecht. Sie hat sich einfach unterkühlt, Mme Pomfrey spricht zudem von einem nervlichen Zusammenbruch. Sie war erstaunt, wie sehr eine solch junge Schülerin psychisch belastbar sein konnte..." Oliver wurde wieder ein giftiger Blick zugeworfen. _

„_Sie bleibt noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung da. Wenn sie jetzt in der nächsten Zeit endlich aufwacht und ihr Zustand sich nicht drastisch verschlechtert, dann kann sie schon bald wieder entlassen werden."_

_Nach Angelinas Rede – nun vielmehr Ausbruch, herrschte eine ganze Zeit lang Ruhe unter den Freunden. _

_Schließlich erhob sie Alicia – die sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt hatte – und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ich brauche dringend Schlaf.", murmelte sie, „Will ins Bett. Kommst du mit, Angie?"_

_Angesprochene nickte. _

„_Gute Nacht Jungs" Angelina sprach eher die Weasleys als ihren Kapitän an, dann verschwanden die zwei Freundinnen in ihrem Schlafsaal. _

_Fred ergriff als Erster wieder das Wort. „Olli, du musst wirklich zusehen, dass du zu Katie kommst, sonst lebst du gerade deine letzten Tage des Lebens."_

_Wood suchte scheinbar nach den richtigen Worten. _

„_Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr sagen... was ich tun soll... So wie ich Kates kenne, hört sie mir eh nicht zu... Wieso sollte ich es dann versuchen...?" Er schien ernsthaft verzweifelt. _

_Auch die Twins schauten sich entsetzt an._

„_Was soll das denn heißen, Mann?" _

„_Willst du sie etwa einfach so aufgeben?" _

„_Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, wie sie reagieren wird." _

„_Wenn du noch nicht mal nach ihr siehst-"_

„_-dann wird sie erst recht nichts mehr von dir wissen wollen."_

„_Dann weiß sie, dass du gar nicht erst um sie kämpfst" _

„_Hey, wo ist der Wood geblieben, den wir kennen?!"_

„_Sonst gibst du doch auch nicht so schnell auf!"_

_Oliver seufzte. „Das lässt sich immer alles so einfach sagen..."_

„_Wenn du es gar nicht erst versuchst, kannst du auch nicht sagen, ob es nicht wirklich so einfach ist, wie es klingt.", warf Fred ein. _

_Wieder ein Seufzer seitens Oliver._

„_Gut, überzeugt. Morgen früh geht's zum Krankenflügel!" George puffte ihm aufmunternd in die Seite. _

[Flashback Ende]

Und so wusste ich auch nicht, weshalb ich anders reagieren sollte, als ich es jetzt tat.

Denn als ich bemerkte, dass er gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten wollte – die Mühe, die es ihn kostete, einen Satz zusammengebastelt zu haben, bemerkte ich nicht, zwang ich mich ihm in die Augen zu schauen, und fiel ihm ins Wort. „Na, wie fühlt man sich so als der Held, der in Zukunft bei der besten Quidditschmannschaft spielt, weitab von seinen normalen Freunden, von allen bewundert...?" Die Ironie und der Sarkasmus in meinen Worten war nicht zu überhören.

„Katie, ich – "

„Oh nein, du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen! Der große Quidditchstar hat das doch nicht nötig! Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee?!", die Wut übernahm Überhand.

„Nun lass mich doch –"

„Der große Quidditchstar, den alle anhimmeln, mit dem alle ein Date haben wollen... Na, wie viele Anfragen hast du heute schon bekommen?!"

„Ich– ... Weiß nicht, aber –"

„Na siehst du! Du zählst sie schon gar nicht mehr, was?!", ich bemerkte eine fremde, aufdringliche, hohe Stimme, die nun zum Schreien anschwall – ensetzt stellte ich fest, dass es meine war.

„Katie! Jetzt lass mich doch –"

„Was sitzt du hier eigentlich noch bei so einem armen, kleinen, hässlichen, so unwichtigen Mädchen wie mir? Nun geh schon! Geh raus, da zu deinem Fanclub, date mit ihnen und verführe eine nach der anderen!" Meine Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig, aus der Wut wurde pure Verzweiflung, ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass in meiner Stimme gegen Ende sogar Trauer mitschwang. Ebenso wenig konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Oliver hingegen schien es nun aufgegeben zu haben. Er musste feststellen, dass sich seine Befürchtungen, die er am Abend zuvor noch den Weasleys anvertraut hatte, bewahrheitet hatten. Doch er schluckte seine Enttäuschung herunter und ließ seinem Ärger freien Lauf.

„Ja genau! Genau das frage ich mich jetzt auch gerade. Wieso sitze ich hier eigentlich noch?! Du hörst mir ja eh nicht zu. Dich interessiert es ja gar nicht, was ich zu sagen habe... Aber bitte! Dann spiel weiter den sturen, eingeschnappten Esel! Dann geh ich eben raus und such' mir 'ne andere! Wie du sagst, ich kann scheinbar Jede haben! Dann such ich mir halt Eine, Eine die mich liebt, und die mir auch zuhört und mir nicht einfach lauter Vorurteile an den Kopf wirft!" Damit sprang er wütend auf und lief schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

Es schien vorbei zu sein.

Aus.

Finito.

Das war's.

Ende im Gelände wie Leesh so gerne sagte.

Und das auch mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung.


End file.
